Don't Stand So Close To Me
by mystic-angel5
Summary: Ryo and Dee are just getting settled as a couple, but Randy feels the pressure of the public eye on them; scowling and judgemental. How will Dee loosen him up and get him to realise that the public's opinion doesn't matter? Not a songfic.


A/N: Hey there! This is my very first FAKE fic, and my first shot at writing an anime fic as well... so far, I've stuck with Harry Potter and The Faculty. This is a pretty far stretch from my usual work then, as you can see, lol.

Also, the title "Don't Stand So Close To Me" is actually a Police song, however, it's lyrics have NOTHING to do with this fic. I just thought that the title itself fitted nicely. Anyways, enjoy!

italics are in italics

Don't Stand So Close To Me

The sun beamed brightly down on the picturesque New York afternoon. The sun dappled through the canopy of trees above the Central Park walk, as Randy and Dee were enjoying their day off, on one of their first 'real' dates.

"I want some ice cream." Dee said, pointing at a nearby vendor and dragging Ryo towards it, an incredibly childish grin playing across his face. Randy couldn't help but smile as well, as he allowed himself to be steered towards the snack kiosk.

The vendor, a middle aged raven headed man with a rather pudgy disposition grinned at his potential customers. "What'll it be gents?" he said, absently wiping the counter with a rather battered looking rag.

"A large chocolate cone and-"Dee turned to Randy, "What flavour do you want babe?"

The vendor, who had at first been wearing a rather artificial but still wide grin, now stared at them scrupulously, an eyebrow raised. He had obviously been put off by Dee calling Ryo "babe".

Randy noticed this, and blushed slightly, not liking the speculative glint in the man's eye. "Erm... vanillia, thanks." He said rather sheepishly, unconsciously moving a step away from his new lover.

Dee cocked an eyebrow at Randy's odd behavior, then turned back to the vendor. "And one vanilla." he said, his grin now faded.

"Right, okay then." the man said, turning his back to fetch their ice creams, but not before shooting them another incredulous look over his shoulder. After the soft serve machine had done it's duty, the man shoved their ice cream rather roughly into Dee's hands, as if afraid prolonged contact with raven headed man would lead to the catching of some awful disease.

"That'll be five twenty-five." the vendor said, his arms crossed over his smock and considerable belly.

Dee tossed him a bill and a quarter, then passed Ryo his ice cream as they walked away from the stand.

"What's wrong with you?" Dee asked, his eyebrow still cocked.

"N-nothing." Ryo responded, taking a very large bite out of his ice cream. It hurt his teeth, but it would save him from answering Dee's question for a moment.

"Right, nothing. Spit it out bud." Dee said, not at all fooled by Ryo's weak negation

"Nnnnnnmmnn!" Ryo mumbled, pointing at his full mouth.

Dee pinched his lover's nose. "Speak boy."

Unable to breath, Randy coughed, expelling most of the ice cream onto the sidewalk. "Dee!" he yelled, wiping off the vanilla from the corners of his mouth.

"Ahh, so you can speak. Now spill it. What's wrong with you, why'd you back away from me before?" Dee asked, his usually amused expression now replaced with one of sincerity.

Randy sighed, relenting. He just couldn't deny Dee for long. "Didn't you see the way that man looked at us?" he said softly, absently brushing off the ice cream from his shirt with a napkin.

"You mean the snack vendor?" Dee released a bark of startling laughter. "That's it? That's what you're all worked up about? Jeez man, with that look on your face, I thought it was something serious."

"It is serious, Dee." Ryo said quietly, "Didn't you _see_ the way he looked at us? Don't you _care_?"

"Course I saw how he was lookin' at us. I'm not _blind_ you know. But, why the hell would _I_ care?" Dee said, his usual grin firmly back in place.

"He looked at us like he _hated_ us! Like we were... wrong." Randy said bit more loudly; he was starting to feel frustrated by Dee's incomprehension.

"Buddy, _we_ ain't wrong. If anyone's wrong, _he's_ wrong. And so what if he does hate us? He's just a crummy snack vendor." He took a lick of his cone. "Albeit, it is good ice cream." He added, staring at Ryo in amusement.

Ryo looked down at his feet. What Dee was saying did make sense. But, he still couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He didn't like the way that man had looked at them, like he was a lower life form, or something nasty on the bottom of his shoe. And if there was one person who looked at you like that, there'd be lots more just around the corner. "Yeah, you're right." Randy murmured, feeling lousy.

Dee stared at his lover, slightly puzzled. He could sort of understand how Randy felt, but didn't really understand why. They were in love, right? In love people called each other 'babe' and 'honey' in public, even-o lordy lordy- kissed. _They_ weren't judged. Except, of course, the accepted ones were heteros.

"Screw that." Dee thought, and grasped Ryo firmly under the chin, bringing up his bowed head.

"Dee, wha-"Randy started, staring wide eyed at his wild partner.

"Listen, you have nothing to be ashamed of. And no gawking idiot is going to change that." Dee looked at him closely, "You have some ice cream still. Righ there-"Dee licked the corner of Randy's mouth, as Randy stood frozen with embarrassment.

Many glances were being shot their way, as Dee pulled back, then grasped the other man's hand firmly, pulling him down the walk.

An loud "Tut!" issued from the sharp face of an elderly woman who was pushing a shopping cart. Dee sketched her a salute. "Gooday Ma'am! Nice day for a stroll, huh?" he said, then pulled Randy closer, draping an arm over his shoulders.

"Dee, please... don't..." Ryo pleaded softly, trapped in Dee's strong grip. Randy felt he must be as red as a tomato. His cheeks were burning terribly. It didn't make it any better when the elderly lady gasped, pulled a face like a pug, (must have been a scowl) then stalked off on her way, her back straight and her nose in the air.

More glances and sounds of incredulity followed them as Dee guided Ryo through the park path, deaf and blind to his boyfriend's pleas and struggles. Randy felt as if his face was baking, he couldn't take much more of the hateful glares that were shot at them. He felt like he wanted to cry.

"Dammit Dee!" he finally yelled, shoving his love aside abruptly with a burst of strength. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

"What?!" Dee yelled back, catching his balance before he tumbled over due to Ryo's surprisingly strong push. "Stop what!?"

"Stop standing so close to me!" Randy shouted back. His muscles which had at first been bunched up with rage, now gave a tremendous shudder then slacked hastily. He was being ridiculous and he knew it. He really _shouldn't _care what these people thought and he knew that too, but he just couldn't _help_ it.

Dee took a strong step towards Ryo. "No." he said simply.

All around them, a sort of crowd had gathered, gaping stupidly while watching the 'fruits' fight.

Randy cowered back a step. "Dee, please. There's people here..." he hissed, trying not to look at the judgmental faces surrounding him.

"So what if there's people." Dee took another step forwards. Ryo and him were barely a foot apart.

"Dee..." Randy choked, he felt the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and guilty. He was aware of how childish he was being, how irrational, but that didn't matter. He only knew that he'd forfeit his salary for a year if he could just stop people from looking at him and Dee as if they were contaminated. 'Gay is catching' he thought randomly, surprised by how aptly that would fit in the mind frames of people like the ice cream vendor.

"Ryo." Dee said, as they were now nearly nose to nose. He placed his hands around Ryo's waist. "I love you. And that's all we should care about."

With that, Dee closed the gap between them and placed a kiss firmly on Ryo's lips.

Randy was helpless to do anything except to go limp and allow Dee to kiss him. He wondered whether Dee could feel the heat of his cheeks.

'If one of us was a woman, this would be considered pretty damn romantic.' Ryo thought, squeezing his eyes tightly shut to block out any glaring stares which would be shot their way.

Ryo was waiting for people to start calling out "fag" and "queer" and other prejudice slogans, when he heard a sharp, hallow sound pierce through the odd tranquility of the park.

'Gunshot.' was Randy's first thought, but he quickly dismissed it. He'd heard guns blast hundreds of times, none ever sounded like that. Slowly, the sound began to double, than triple. It was only after ten of the hallow sounds had been repeated that he realized them for what they were: claps.

People were clapping. Randy could feel Dee's smile against his lips, just as he broke away to look at Randy's flushed, confused face.

Randy looked about. Instead of seeing incredulous, even repulsed faces, he saw smiles, grins, and one person who whooped.

A smile slowly crept onto Ryo's shocked face; not everyone hated them after all. Or, at least not the majority present. He saw a couple people pass by the clapping crowd, who shot speculative glances at the men with their arms wrapped around each other, then struck their noses up and scowled much like the old biddy had done earlier. But, then again, always a few in the bunch, right?

Dee turned to the crowd, "Thanks! We'll be here all week!" he shouted, grinning widely.

"How corny," Ryo muttered, his smile now strong and his eyes shining happily.

Dee frowned. "Hey buddy, don't make me kiss you again. You know, in _public_-"he mocked a shudder- "and all."

"O no, I wouldn't want that now, would I?" Ryo said solemnly.

"O shut up, blondie!" Dee said, smirking.

"Hey! I am not a blonde. I'm a light haired brunette, thank you very much." Ryo said in mock indignation.

"Whatever." Dee said, sweeping Ryo into his arms once more for another crowd pleasing kiss.

This time, Ryo smiled and wrapped his arms around Dee's neck gratefully. He loved him, would always love him from what he could tell, and although there would be people who wouldn't like or understand that, he wouldn't care. He had Dee. And Dee loved him. If they were to hug, or hold each other's hand, or kiss in public, that would be fine by him. Well, as long as it was in good taste... and speaking of that....

"DEE!" Ryo shouted.

"What?" Dee asked, as he was still consumed by his passion.

"You're licking my face! Stop licking my face! I don't mind the kissing, but come on! I don't think a lot of people here want to see you licking me." There was a loud shout of "Ya we would!" by some woman in their 'audience.'

"You taste like vanilla." Dee said, ignoring Randy's request and licking his cheek again, as a loud "Whoop!" resounded from the same woman in the audience.

"You have a problem. Why do you always feel the need to lick me?" Randy asked, as he began to drag Dee away from the crowd and back down the path.

"Hey! I don't have a problem- wait! Where are we going?" Dee asked, as the 'audience' began to scatter and go back their business, but not before the raucous woman made a loud "Awww" sound at their departure.

"You made me drop my ice cream. And I want another one. Also, there's a pudgy vendor gentleman I wish to speak with." Randy said, an odd glint in his eye as he headed briskly towards the snack kiosk, with Dee trailing behind him.

"Ahh, I see." Dee said, "O dude! Can we like, kiss in front of him and drive his homophobic little mind insane? It'd be great! Maybe he'd give us our ice cream for free just to get off his back." Dee said gleefully, hopping about Randy like a puppy dog.

"Actually," Ryo said, draping his arm over Dee's shoulder, "that's precisely what I had in mind, babe."

A/N: Eheh, sorry about the absolutely cheese filled ending. But I love cheese. And Randy. Mmmm... Randy.... hugs Randy Hope you enjoyed this ficcaroo.


End file.
